But This Time
by zndr.71
Summary: After an interesting events from the previous night, it leaves the relationship between Kyouya and Tamaki in an interesting twist. Can they remain friends? Grow to be more? Is everything ruined? What about the Host Club?- Kyouya/Tamaki -M for later chaps
1. The Next Morning

**Disclaimer**: No owning of Ouran is going on here.

**Pairing**: Kyouya/Tamaki with a little Hikaru/Kaoru bits

**NOTE**: This is a multi-chapter fic that I am making to happen after my one-shot called 'Silence'. You may want to read that first if you want the whole background story on what happened. Though, honestly, you can guess from the first chapter. I'm just saying, if you want details -wink- then go read 'Silence'. While you are at it read 'The Other Side of the Wall'. It took place the same time as 'Silence' and it's a Hikaru/Kaoru one.

_Please Read and Review/Rate. I need to know if you love it. I need to know if you hate it._

_Yes not everything will be perfect. There may be grammatical errors. Sometimes I can't help it. But I do try._

_Ideas for other Ouran fanfic (one-shots?)? Let me know and I'll see what I can do. _

_-**Zander**_

* * *

_What an interesting night…_

Right now it was ten in the morning and Kaoru and Hikaru were sitting at the table in the kitchen, side by side.

Kaoru had his head on his brothers shoulder, his eyes closed gently. He was so tired and his head hurt. "Hikaru…" Kaoru said gently. You could tell from his voice just how tired he was. "I wanna go back to bed."

"I know. But this'll be fun." Hikaru bit off a piece of the toast in front of him, not at all caring that Kaoru was completely leaning on his left side. He like the feeling that Kaoru could lean on him like that.

Hikaru picked up a grape off his plate and turned slightly, pushing the grape to his brothers closed lips. Nothing had to be said, the younger slightly opened his mouth and the older gently slid his finger in, dropping the grape on his tongue. He felt Kaoru's mouth close around his finger gently as he pulled away and he laughed quietly.

The younger released his finger and gently smiled and opened his eyes slowly to look at his brother.

Just then the door opened. Both boys looked up to see a very warn out looking Tamaki. He was still in his pajamas, his hair a mess.

"What an interesting look, My Lord." The Twins said together.

"Odd really." Kaoru stated.

"Seeing as you're usually the first up and dressed, not to mention rather... flamboyant." Hikaru added.

Tamaki came in more and sat down gently at the head of the table. "Well we did all have a rather late night with the movie and all." The eldest in the room said, looking down at the table. This 'and all' must have meant the large amounts of alcohol the group had drank.

"I suppose." The twins said.

Kaoru placed his head back on his brothers shoulder and yawned as Hikaru went back to eating and Tamaki ordered some food (at the last minute Tamaki called over a few of his servants to make food and clean up after them).

"You two are up to something…" Tamaki said, raising an eyebrow to the younger ones. "I was expecting you both to sleep till noon."

"Well you see, Kaoru here was scared and can't sleep well when he's like that."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said, leaning off his twin and pouting. "You didn't have to say that."

Hikaru smiled gently, but Kaoru could slightly see the mischievous smirk that was there and the glow in his eyes.

"I mean…I think I had a good reason, no?" Kaoru asked, catching on quickly.

"Oh? Was it the movie?" Tamaki asked.

Kaoru slowly nodded, looking down. "Well that and…"

"We heard something." Hikaru finished.

"Heard something?" Tamaki asked confused.

"Yes, Someone was banging on the wall." The youngest quickly said.

"No Kaoru." Hikaru said turning to his twin. "I told you it wasn't anyone. I mean it was from the room Tamaki and Kyouya were in."

Both boys turned to look at Tamaki and smiled slightly.

"Tono, tell Kaoru he has nothing to worry about. It was just you and Kyouya-sempai in there, right?"

Tamaki began to turn pink. He was stuck. If he the only answer that made sense, then he would have to explain what had made that banging noise.

"But Hikaru," Kaoru started again. "It wasn't _just_ that noise."

"Ah, yes. The moaning _is_ harder to explain."

"Moaning?" Tamaki asked in a high voice.

The twins looked up at the now very red and nervous Tamaki who was staring at the table. The twins took this time to share a secret mischievous smile.

Tamaki knew now what they were up too. The knew. They heard. The mischievous twins knew what happened.

"Are you feeling well, Tono?" Both said.

Kaoru kept his 'concerned' voice on as he said, "You are rather red."

"Do you have a fever?" Hikaru asked. "Or is your body just exhausted?"

"I…I…" Tamaki stuttered.

Suddenly the doors opened again.

Enter Kyouya. He was fully dressed, book in hand. He didn't look around but once. The Shadow Prince took a seat, ordered a coffee, and opened his book.

"Oh, now you can help with this!" Hikaru said to Kyouya who had began to read.

"Yes, Tamaki was just about to explain something." Both twins looked at Tamaki in time to see him glance at Kyouya before getting more red, shifting in his seat uncomfortably, and turning to look at his food that was placed in front of him

An unsettling silence filled the air.

The twins wouldn't have any of this silence stuff though.

"Soo…was this the first time doing it or did you two have an argument?"

Even Kaoru was slightly shocked at his brothers words.

Tamaki, who was taking a sip of his juice, began to choke. When he could finally breathe again he stole another glance at Kyouya who was acting as if he was hearing none of this. He had no reaction to this? He was going to leave Tamaki to try to explain?

"I have a question too." Kaoru stated soon after. He tilted his head and looked at Tamaki. "Are you still 'daddy', or shall we go by roles? Because, if so, shouldn't you be mommy?" He questioned.

"Yeah, are you just confused or something, Tono?" Hikaru asked, thinking this over. "Because it's obvious that you're uke…" He said a bit quieter.

"_W-what_!?" Tamaki stuttered, shocked and standing from his seat.

"Oh, come on." Both twins said.

"We aren't stupid." Kaoru stated

"Just spill it." Hikaru added.

"But do remember, we have this on you now."

"We could tell Mori-sempai."

"Or Honey-sempai."

"_Or_ Haruhi." Both said with wicked smiles.

"Ah-h-uh." Tamaki was not rendered speechless. He still stood and stared wide eyed at the twins. Life-was-over.

"I'm sure Haruhi would think it's funny to find out her 'Daddy'-"

"Mommy," Kaoru corrected with a laugh.

"-was gay. Specially after that speech about how we are the homo characters." Hikaru finished.

"You-ah-I-uh-gah!" Tamaki began to cradle his face in his hands, almost pulling at his hair.

"Kyouya-sempai." Both younger boys said in a evil voice. "You are being to quiet."

"Maybe you have something to say?" Kaoru smirked.

Kyouya closed his book with a snap, drank the last sip of his coffee and stood. "Yes, I do have something to say." He pushed his chair under the table and walked to the door that led back to the hall. When there, he spun around to everyone with a very serious look on his face. "I have no idea what you all are rambling about, but it seems to be a misunderstanding. It would also be wise to forget this foolishness. Nothing happened, understand?"

He gave one of his smiles that really meant he was threatening to send his talented, private police to handle you if you didn't agree. He then nodded and turned to walk out of the door, leaving three confused people behind.

Tamaki's confusion then turned to hurt.

The twins noticed this. "My Lord?" They both said quietly.

Tamaki shook his head and offered a fake smile. "Ah, well you heard." He gave a small half laugh that almost sounded like a choked sob. "Does that clear that up? All a misunderstanding. Nothing at all." He rambled as he continued to have that fake smile. He nodded and pushed his chair in, then heading toward the opposite door that led outside.


	2. The Understanding

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my imagination. This story is just a result of that.

**NOTE**: _Thanks to my reviews so far. Keep them coming!_

_Should I go on with Tamaki's POV? Change between him and Kyouya? Or go back to third person?_

_It looks like, so far, this will be a four or five chapter fic. I was going to have it skip a lot of time and have it all over the summer break, buuut I think the storm may keep them there. Meaning the end of the story will be when they leave the Ootori family vacation home._

_Plus I have a few more one-shots up my sleeve for what happens after this story. But that's later on. Let get on with the fanfic!!!!_

_Oh, and __italics in the story mean memories or something. I'm sure you can figure it out. :  
_

**-Zander**

* * *

**Tamaki's Point of View**

When I shut the door behind me, I leaned against it, closing my eyes.

What had just happened? What _had_ happened?

Tightly I pinched the bridge of my nose.

We…slept together. Me…and Kyouya…had sex.

I knew this much, but I still got slightly dizzy at the thought. My free hand scratched against the door behind me as I tried to find something to support myself on. I found the door knob and leaned my elbow onto it.

I knew what we had done. Waking up naked, cuddled up against him had been the first hint. When I quickly got up and ran into the shower my memories began to fade back in.

Kyouya trying to sleep, him kissing me…why did he do that again?

_"That was a kiss to shut you up, Tamaki." _

Taking a gulp, I began to remember it clearly again.

Even if the memories weren't remembered, I wasn't stupid. I could _feel_. My body ached in places I'd rather not think about and when I was getting dressed in my pajama's after my shower (which I noticed I was still in), I found red marks on my neck. Of course I quickly covered that up with the stick of concealer I had in my bag.

But still, the twins knew. They had heard.

I covered my face more with my hand. I wanted to go hide in a closet. Outside would have to do for now though.

_"Nothing happened, understand?" _

A cold began to spread through me and I shivered.

Why was this depressing me? Why did I feel like I was about to cry?

What had I been expecting?

Honestly, I'm not sure what I was expecting.

_"Kyouya…"_

_"Yes Tamaki?"_

_"What just happened?"_

_"I…I don't know…I'm tired and drunk."_

_"So we only did that because we are tired and drunk?"_

_"That and we are hormonal teenagers…"_

_"Oh…."_

_Silence…_

_"And I guess because I've wanted to for awhile…"_

My heart race began to shoot up. Why hadn't I remembered that before?

I slapped my forehead, and, ended up hitting the back of my head on the door.

"Oww!" My eyes shot open as I cried out, rubbing the back of my head.

Great. Another part of my body that hurt. I sighed dramatically, closing my eyes again.

"Why did you say that Kyouya?" I muttered aloud. "Did you mean it? Were you lying to me?" I began to curse alcohol. I couldn't tell what said was honesty or just something random that drinking had made him say.

Groaning out loud, I tightened my closed eyes.

"Gah! Maybe to you it was 'nothing' but I'm the one who has to deal with the pain!"

I then realized I should have added 'Physically and mentally' to the end of that sentence.

- - -

About an hour later, everyone, minus Tamaki, was sitting in the large living room.

Kyouya sat in a chair on the side of the room, typing silently at his laptop. He hadn't said but a few words to anyone really.

The twins (who hadn't said anything more about Tamaki and Kyouya) sat on the couch, each having a game controller in their hands as they played a game hooked into the large, flat screen television.

Honey-sempai ate some strawberry short-cake while watching and talking to Hikaru and Kaoru.

Mori-Sempai stood against the wall near the window, watching everyone.

Soon thunder rang through the house.

Kyouya looked up.

"Where is Tama-chan?" Honey said quickly.

"Probably outside still." Both Hitachiin boys said in unison, never looking away from the game.

"But it's raining!" Honey kept on.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's wise enough to stay under the porch or come inside.

Mori and Honey both raised an eyebrow at Kyouya and the twins let out a snort.

"And what if he gets sick!?" Spoke Honey again, sounding worried.

"I'll go get him." Kyouya sighed and shut his laptop. After standing up he turned to the group. "Kaoru, Hikaru, after that game is over please turn it off and turn the news on. Online I saw that it looks like the storm might get worse."

"Hai!" said the twins in unison again.

Pushing his glasses farther up his nose, Kyouya turned to head down the hall.

He silently hoped his plan would work and Tamaki would just forget what happened or just never mention it again.

Sure, he felt bad. He knew to well how Tamaki was. He was a dramatic, egotistical person. He could display great brilliance one minute, then be completely dim-witted the next. He was made happy easily, but also made sad easily.

All in all, he doubted this would go about easily.

Kyouya just didn't want this to be a big deal. It shouldn't have happened. If he had 'wanted' to or not didn't matter.

As he went through the kitchen he shook his head and straightened up as he reached for the door handle that led outside.

- - -

"Wah!" BAM "Ow…"

Slowly I opened my eyes. I was lying on my back looking up at the kitchen ceiling and at Kyouya who was looking down at me with his hand on the open door.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya said shaking his head. "First, you shouldn't lean on doors." He lowered his hand form me to take. "Second is that, clearly, it's storming out here."

I grabbed his hand and he helped me stand up. "I know." I said, slowly taking my hand out of his and putting it behind my sore head. Okay, honestly I wasn't paying much attention to the rain.

I looked down at my feet. I felt so weird around him now.

"Well, come on then."

Glancing up I saw Kyouya turning around to go farther into the house.

"Wait." I said before thinking and grabbed his upper arm to stop him. "Please…I…" Quickly I stopped. What did I want to say?

"What is it?" Kyouya asked, turning to look at me.

I took this time to study his face. I wanted to see if there was any part of him that looked like he actually did care.

Slowly I let go of his arm. "Nothing, I guess." I said quietly, offering a small smile. I couldn't help but feel like I should be frowning though.

"Don't give me that, Tamaki."

I was confused again. "What?"

He shook his head, looking annoyed slightly. "Don't give me that fake smile and lie."

"Excuse me?" I said quickly, frowning. "Like you have any right to talk! You are the one who said it was nothing." I wanted to be angry. I wanted to be angry so much, but all I heard from my voice was sadness.

I waited for him to say something, but instead he just looked away.

Slowly I nodded to myself. He made himself perfectly clear. I turned from him and began to walk away.

I wasn't expecting him to stop me, but he did. I felt him pull be back through the door outside.

I watched him shut the door behind him and I just looked at him confused.

Kyouya spun around and stared at me. I shivered, not sure if it was because I was being stared at by him or if it was from the wind blowing around us.

"Don't make this difficult." He said finally. "If you go in there upset or angry then everyone will suspect something."

"Like what? Like something that actually happened?" I asked. Honestly, I was shocking myself. I don't know why this was such a big deal. But when he had said 'nothing happened' it broke something inside of me.

He looked at me now, almost…angrily?

"Even if something happened, should everyone know about it?"

Is that what he was worried about?

"So…you admit something did happen?" I asked slowly.

"Of course something happened. I'm not an idiot, Tamaki." He said. "Two hormonal teenagers share a bed, not to mention were both under the influence of alcohol. Something was bound to happen."

"But you also said-"

"Forget what I said!" He hissed. He sighed and tried to calm himself down. "Listen to what I'm saying now. What would your father, your _grandmother_, think if they found out you had sex. And with another guy. And what about the Host Club?"

I looked at the porch floor at this. I took this in. It was true, but I knew what he was really saying.

"You mean what would _your_ family think." I stated, looking up and into his eyes.

He shifted and I knew I hit the right answer.

I nodded slowly. I had to do this. For me... but mostly for him. No matter what, I knew I cared about him, that I liked him. And because of that I'd do what he wanted.

I smiled.

"Okay then." I said. "We can't let anyone know what happened. To dangerous for either of our families to know. Plus it would affect the club. It didn't mean anything anyways, right?" I laughed softly. "We remain as we are, friends, and both keep our high statuses.

I looked him over. I was expecting him to be happy and smile about this, but he kept a straight face and for a second I thought he looked hurt.

Slowly he nodded and smiled though.

"Exactly." He said nodding.

I nodded again and smiled more. Sure, it was a fake smile, but I could pull it off this time. Everything was back to normal.

I gave him a quick hug. I knew I could do this because I did that normally. "Well let's go inside, mon ami." I looked down at myself. "Ah, I need to get dressed." I said as I realized I was still in my pajama's.

The storm was growing and the wind was beginning to push the rain over and passed the porch roof, getting us a bit wet.

- - -

Kyouya nodded and turned, opening the door to let them both in.

On the outside he remained to look cool and collected, as per norm.

On the inside…he was hurt. This was the right thing, right? Just what he wanted. Could they really remain friends though? After all that had happened? When he had really meant what he said last night about actually wanting too? Would Tamaki really be okay with that too?


	3. The Piano

**Disclaime**r: Once again, blah blah blah, I don't own Ouran, blah blah blah.

**Note**: Once again thanks for my reviews. I love you all. -hugs- Honestly I didn't want to be one of those people who beg for reviews, so I won't. Instead I'll just say that I greatly appreciate it if you do. Also it does make me write faster. And I need tips. I didn't get much about if I should stay in third person or Tamaki's POV, so I'm just going to do whatever I think I should do, I suppose. Let me know what you think.

I've got a semi-plan on this. So, as I already mentioned, it should be five chapters or so. So almost done! Of course I'll write one-shots afterward, but yeah. Anyway. Enough of this! On to the story!

Oh, and I know nothing about how weather works, so just go with me.

Also, the song Tamaki plays, I kind of envisioned Beethoven's 'Pathetique' Movement 2 (I get sad listening to it, but it's still beautiful), but any sad, beautiful song will do ^.^

-_**Zander**_

* * *

Everything seemed fine between Kyouya and Tamaki as they entered the living room.

Tamaki and Kyouya paused behind the couch to see what was going on as everyone else was staring at the televison.

"As you see, the weather is just getting worse. An unexpected wind change has made the storm, that was south of us before, blow up north. We aren't sure what this sudden wind change could mean or cause, but we do know that it's not going to be good. Flood warnings, high winds, and lighting are all on high alert right now. We advise everyone to stay inside and just wait this out. We will keep you posted on any changes after these message."

"Hm." Kyouya said simply.

"How bad is this going to be?" Honey-sempai asked worriedly. "Should we try to get home?"

"If it's as bad as they make it seem, then we may want to stay here till it clears up." The Shadow Prince answered. "I'm going to call my sister and see what news she has." He grabbed his cell out of his pocket and turned to walk down the hall.

"Let's go get some cake, Takashi!" Honey quickly said, standing up and crawling onto Mori.

Tamaki's eyes were following Kyouya as he left the room though.

"Tono?" came voices in unison.

He turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru on the couch, sitting backwards, having their chins resting on the back of it as they looked at Tamaki.

"What is it? You two aren't worried about the storm, are you?" The blonde smiled.

"No. Not about the storm."

At this Tamaki lowered his eyebrows. "Then what?"

"You," Started Kaoru.

"And Kyouya-senpai." Hikaru finished.

Shaking his head Tamaki answered with, "We already talked about this. Kyouya told you, nothing happened."

"We aren't stupid, Tono." Both said.

"We heard." Hikaru went on.

"And your reaction this morning was proof enough." The younger one said.

"Then why don't you ask him?" Tamaki quickly spoke.

"Well, you're easier to break then him." They both said honestly with a shrug.

Tamaki frowned. "Well that's not fair." Sighing, he shook his head. "What bothersome children you are."

The Host Club King saw both Hitachiin boys stick out their tongue as he walked across the room to stand beside the window.

It was very dark, but he could see the trees swaying dangerously in the wind and rain falling down hard and fast.

"Tono, you're boring when you think."

Tamaki spun around quickly from his view outside and pouted. "What is that supposed to mean? I'm not some toy for you to get entertained by."

"We are actually trying to help." Kaoru said, rolling his eyes.

"So relax, will you." Hikaru added.

Now Tamaki was confused. The devilish twins help? What could they do or know?

"We understand if you don't want to talk about it." Hikaru started.

"But we want to-"

"and so we're going to."

Tamaki just crossed his arms and leaned against the cold window.

"Obviously you two had sex."

Tamaki's face began to go red.

"And also, obviously, you don't want anyone to know."

"And for good reasons."

"But it seems you aren't even admitting it to yourselves."

"And that's rather stupid if you ask us." Both finished together.

Tamaki was now looking at the floor, but was actually listening. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Things will get out of hand if you don't handle it now." Hikaru began again.

"Either you'll never know what could happen-"

"or the sexual tension will just grow."

"I'm guessing that's what happened last night."

Nervously Tamaki bit his lip as he listened. How could they talk so casually of this? "What if to him it really was nothing?" He asked, not sure why he was asking advice from the twins.

He looked up in time to see both of them shaking their heads. "Then do something to get a reaction out of him."

"But even we know it doesn't have anything to do rather or not he likes you or not." Hikaru stated.

"We've even noticed it," added Kaoru.

Tamaki's eyebrows lowered again in confusion. "Wait. Noticed what?"

Both twins rolled their eyes. "That he likes you, Baka."

"Huh?" Tamaki said as if he was hearing another language.

"Are you kidding?" The twins said shocked at the president's stupidity.

Tamaki began to go in his own little world as he wondered if Kyouya had actually liked him for awhile.

_"And I guess because I've wanted to for awhile…"_

"Well it's settled."

Tamaki quickly looked up to see Kyouya stepping back in. "We'll remain here till the storms over, just in case." He then eyed Tamaki. "Tamaki, don't be a baka. You aren't supposed to stand by windows in a storm."

"It's not that bad yet. And I'm not a baka! Why is everyone calling me that all the time?!" Tamaki said dramatically.

_Craaaash!_

Without thinking, Tamaki ran frightened behind Kyouya, crouching slightly and fisting the back of his shirt.

Kyouya sighed. "And I thought Haruhi was the only one frightened by lightening storms."

Tamaki quickly jumped up in front of his friend. "I am not afraid of lightening! It just caught me off guard and the glass rattled! It was really close by!"

"Just stay away from the windows." Kyouya said.

Another large crash and the lights flickered.

"Might be wise for me to find some flashlights or candles." Stated Kyouya sighing as he reached the door. You could swear he muttered, 'Leave it to Tamaki to plan a trip when the worst storm is supposed to hit.'

"It's going to be so boring." The twins stated.

Tamaki sighed and turned to go down another hallway.

---Kyouya's POV

I walked down the hall with two maids behind me. One turned at the entrance of the dining room to give Mori and Honey a flash light just in case.

As I walked into the living room I noticed one thing immediately. Tamaki wasn't there.

Sighing, I turned to the twins who were now playing a game boy, one leaning on the others shoulder to watch. "Where did he go?" I asked them.

Both shrugged and looked up, taking the flash light handed to them by the maid. "He went that way." They stated, pointing down the other hall.

Just then the lights flickered again. I went over to the maid and took one of the flashlights from her. "I'll go find him." I said shaking my head. "Could you please see if we have a backup power generator here, just in case?" I asked the maid as I began to walk down the other hallway.

I hadn't been to this vocation home in awhile. Usually I went to the larger and even nicer one.

It was very quiet now and rather peaceful as I walked down the hall. With Tamaki and the rest of the Host's. quiet was a rather rare thing.

Tamaki had a way of making the most peaceful things hectic and the simple things so dramatic.

But honestly, now that I know him…when he's not around…the quiet seems to quiet.

Suddenly a beautiful sound cut through the quiet.

I stopped and listened to the sound of a piano playing.

Of course, he found the piano.

Silently I walked to the door I heard the music from. Putting my hand on the door knob, I turned it gently. I didn't want him to see or hear me.

Gently I slid my body through the small opening I made.

It was the library. It really had been awhile since I'd been in this house. I had forgotten a piano was in here.

There he was. Sitting on the piano bench, his fingers dancing on the keys.

And the music he was playing…right now it was so soft, but with air of sadness to it.

I quietly shut the door and leaned against the wall.

I loved watching him play. I liked how his fingers so gently, but with perfection, glided down the keys releasing such beautiful music. I liked how his body would gently rock, as if the music was just flowing from him.

Then his face.

His face looked…angelic? His blonde hair fell and framed his face, his lips were pressed together, his blue eyes either gently scanning the piano keys or were shut tightly every now and then.

The music began to grow louder know as he hit the notes harder. It still had so much sadness in it though.

How could music hold so much emotion?

The lightning outside struck harder and thunder echoed, but Tamaki kept playing.

The lights flashed and then went off completely. Not the only light was the consistent lightning and the candle that was lit and sitting on the piano.

It made the scene even more lovely.

I quickly wiped away a tear which threatened to fall as I kept my eyes on the blonde.

Did he know how much he meant to me?

Quickly I pushed the thought away as I saw something.

A single tear rolling down Tamaki's cheek.

This was different. Usually when Tamaki was sad, he was dramatic. He had never looked so honestly sad.

Before I knew it the music had stopped.

I watched as Tamaki looked down at the now silent piano, wiping the stray tear away with the back of his hand.

The timing seemed good now and I took a few steps to stand beside him.

I gently laid my hand on his right shoulder. "Bravo," I said quietly with a smile.

"Oh, Kyouya, I didn't hear you come in." Tamaki spoke, looking up and standing up as I let my hand fall from him. He was smiling now. Was this another fake smile? Like the one earlier?

"Well you seemed rather lost in the music." I answered. "Plus, I didn't want you to hear me. You would have stopped." He didn't say anything, just smiled. Lightening lit the room brightly for a second.

I knew I shouldn't say the next question, but I heard myself ask it anyway.

"Is something wrong?"

At this he laughed a nervous but quiet laugh. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Usually I have very good control over myself. I don't know why I was doing and saying these things that I knew I shouldn't.

But still I felt my left hand raise slowly to Tamaki's cheek. It was warm and I let my thumb glide over the slightly damp place the tear had earlier slid down.

It felt like all the oxygen in the room went out for half a second as I realized what I was doing. I slowly began to move my hand away but he grabbed it with both his hands.

"Tamaki, don't." I said with a sigh, pulling my hand away. Did he not realize how hard this was for me already?

_Lightening_

"I just wanted to know one thing, and I'll let it all go." he said, sitting back down on the piano bench. "I don't mean to sound all girly or anything-"

"And you do mean to usually?" I interrupted with a roll of my eyes.

"Kyouya!" he pouted, crossing his arms. "I'm being serious here. Don't interrupt."

Sighing I replied, "Go on."

He looked up at me and studied me as if trying to see if I was going to interrupt again. That was until I gave him an impatient look. Then he just looked at the floor beneath us.

"I…just wanted…to know…" he started, painfully slow. "IfImeantanythingatalltoyou."

It took me a minute to decipher what he said because it was so fast.

He wanted to know if he meant anything to me?

_Lightening_

I didn't think.

I couldn't.

Instead I quickly took a step closer to him and looked down so I could see him clearly since he was sitting down. Quickly, but gently, I put my hands on either side of his face, my fingers entwining in his blonde hair.

If I had been thinking, I wouldn't have bent over to get right in front of him.

If I had been in control of myself, I wouldn't have let his quick breath on my face and shut eyes get to me.

But I wasn't thinking or in control of myself as I brought are lips together.

_Why does this feel so…right?_

I felt my fingers entwine more in his golden hair as my tongue licked at his lips.

All I knew was that I wanted to taste him, and this time now with alcohol on both our breaths.

Then I felt Tamaki's hands go to grab at my arms as he opened his mouth to let me in.

And I did.

I lick his tongue before exploring his mouth, his tongue playing with mine as I did so.

I could hear him whimper as he tugged on my arms to pull me closer.

"Kyou-chaaaan!? Tama-chaaaan!?

We both pulled away as we heard Honey's voice in the hall.

Our eyes locked for a minute before I looked away. I grabbed the flashlight I had at some point placed on the piano and turned it on, blowing out the candle and heading to the door.

"Kyouya?"

"You said you'd drop it, Tamaki. Come on." I said knowing and hating that it sounded so mean.

Why did I kiss him?

I opened the door and stepped out.

"There he is!" Honey ran happily toward me, leaving Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru just a few feet behind. All of them holding a flash light. "Did you find Tama-chan?" He asked.

Tamaki appeared behind me and waved. "Sorry, found a piano." He smiled.

"We decided to come find you guys. It'd be better to know where we all our since it's dark, you think?" Honey asked sweetly.

"Very good idea, Honey-senpai." Tamaki said. "Let's get back to the living room." With that he gave me a final glance before leading us all back down the dark hall.


	4. The Speech

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own….yeah, I know. It's sad.

**Note: **I have the best reviewers ever! Your comments make me so happy. Many thanks! And keep reviewing! Give me advice and let me know what you guys like and dislike about it. And I can't even remember how many favorites and story alerts I have gotten. Thanks to all you guys.

We are getting close to the end!!!

-P.S.: Does anyone else hear Vic Mignogna's voice when Tamaki speaks in this fic, or is it just me? O.o

* * *

About an hour later, all the Host's were in the living room with many candles lighting the room.

It had been an interesting scene as Tamaki took the lighter from the maid, exclaiming he'd do it himself. He went around the room lighting more then enough candles as Honey watched happily and Hikaru and Kaoru blew a few out when the blonde wasn't looking.

Of course when he realized the candles weren't magically going out, he began to chase the laughing twins around the room.

"You are going to knock over the candles if you keep running. I don't want to have to explain that to my father, so stop." Kyouya stated. He had been watching, rather entertained though, from his armchair.

In another ten minutes, Honey had placed Usa-chan in front of his flash light, making a giant shadow on the room and wall.

Then the maid entered, bowing to them all before turning to Kyouya. "We have found the back-up power generator. Should I instruct them to turn it on?"

"Aw." Said the twins

"But I was having fun." Honey stated.

"And I took all that time lighting those candles." Tamaki said from his position in another armchair. "Don't bother turning it on." He told the maid.

Kyouya sighed. Leave it to Tamaki to take charge in someone else's house.

The Shadow Prince turned to the confused maid. "I suppose you could leave it off. Actually, turn on the kitchen power and any power the staff needs."

"Yes sir," the maid bowed. "I'll come back when dinner is ready."

So for the next hour or two, everyone sat in the living room.

There were two people who were more quiet though.

Kyouya had a book in one hand with a flash light in the other, but the thing was that he hadn't turned a page in over thirty minutes.

Tamaki still sat in his self-proclaimed seat, but seemed to zone out a lot.

When the maid came to call dinner, everyone stood up. But Tamaki seemed to be going down the other hallway.

"Uh, Tono." The twins spoke with a tilt of their heads. "Dining room is this way."

Smiling that Princely smile, Tamaki turned to the group. "I think I'm going to sleep now. The storms made me tired."

The group eyed him carefully as the blonde turned and walked to the room him and Kyouya shared. The rest of the group eventually went to the dining room and sat down as food was served to them. The lights were on in this room.

"I wonder if Tama-chan is okay…" Honey said at the silence at the table.

When he said this, everyone (even Mori and Honey) looked at Kyouya.

Kyouya continued to eat. "I'm sure he's fine. He said he was just tired."

"I bet he was." Hikaru mumbled, but loud enough for everyone to hear it.

At this, Kyouya sent him an evil glare.

"It's okay Kyou-chan. We all know." Honey said sweetly.

Honestly, Kyouya wasn't surprised. He was expecting the twins to tell them. He just hoped they wouldn't.

"That's not what he meant…well kind of." Kaoru explained.

"We think you need to work through some things." Hikaru said.

"Tono has been weird all day." Kaoru went on.

"And only you can fix this." They both finished.

It was silent for a minute as Kyouya tried to eat more and just ignore them.

Then Honey spoke up, "You are very smart Kyou-chan. Just think about it. There are ways to make everyone happy."

Kyouya looked at Honey when he said this and studied the older boy as Honey smiled and went back to eating happily.

"He's right." Mori grunted before turning back to his own food.

The rest of the meal went by with no more of that discussion. Hikaru and Kaoru started to talk about what they were going to do for the rest of the summer and Honey happily joined in. Kyouya stayed silent though.

Without even finishing his meal he stood up. "I think I am going to bed as well. Can you please not tear up my house." He said, more then asked. Kyouya then turned and began to walk out of the dining room.

----Tamaki's POV

When I had got into the room I stared at the bed for a minute. I let everything that happened replay in my head. And then that scene only hours ago in the Library played in my head.

How did Kyouya expect me to just shut up? Specially when he goes and kisses me. That must mean something….right?

I let out a groan as I lit a few candles on the dresser and bedside table so I could see better. Then I slowly went to my bag and pulled out my pajama's changing quickly and flinging myself on the bed.

It was still pretty dark, but I stared at the ceiling and the small lights dancing.

What was going to happen now? Should I just let it all go? Should I try and talk to him about him. I knew what I wanted.

I wanted him.

And usually I'd get what I want.

But this time was different.

I actually cared about him. I wanted him happy too.

That's the part that confused me. He seemed to like me, but he also seemed to just want to forget everything that happened.

"What am I supposed to do!?" I cried into the dark empty room.

I turned on my side and stared at the wall.

- - - Kyouya's POV

When I got to the door I froze.

I clicked my flash light off and put my hand on the handle.

What was I going to say? What if he wanted to question me about that stupid kiss? Now I had to share the room with him after everything that happened the night before and today.

Maybe I'd just get my stuff and sleep in the living room…

Wait, why would I do that? It was my house. I shouldn't have to leave. I'd just say I don't want to talk about it. Eventually he'll just let it go.

I nodded to myself and opened the door…

And found Tamaki asleep.

Well, he looked asleep. It was very dark in the room and he was facing away from me. But I could see him lay still except for the slow rising that let me know he was breathing in rhythm.

Slowly I made my way into the room. At least I knew it was safe to sleep in here. There wouldn't be any awkward questions or anything.

I looked around and saw the lit candles. It was still very dark, but I could find my way around.

Realizing that I didn't want to risk waking up Tamaki by getting dressed, I just slowly made my way to the bed and sat down.

I couldn't help but look over at him.

I couldn't see his face, but I kept watching him.

Letting out a sigh, I pushed myself more onto the bed and got under the covers.

The clock read 9:34 p.m.

When finally settled I took my glasses off and put them on the bedside table. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. I really did try.

I kept looking up at the clock, putting my glasses back on.

10:17 p.m.

10:56 p.m.

11:23 p.m.

I sighed and gently pushed myself up on the bed so I was leaning against the head rest. I grabbed my glasses again and put them back on.

The candles had all gone out now and it was very dark. But my eyes adjusted.

And I could see the still form of Tamaki, who hadn't moved at all.

"Tamaki…" I whispered to the silence, noting that my voice was slightly annoyed. "Why do you make things so difficult. Do you enjoy making me crazy?"

No response.

Which was good because I didn't want one. I wanted him to stay asleep as I muttered on. I need to talk and say all this out loud, but I didn't want him to hear.

"I think you do like seeing me crazy. Ever since I first met you, you have been trying to push my buttons. If it wasn't some crazy trip, then it was just saying some stupid comment to get to me."

I let my hand run through my dark hair as I think of what to say next.

"And even now." I whispered on, getting caught up in my rant. "You say stupid things, act overly dramatic at everything, order my own maids around, and won't let things go."

I sighed slightly, shaking my head. "And yet still I call you my best friend." I went quiet for a minute. "And I still find that I feel something more for you."

I looked over at his sleeping figure. "Why is that? I almost always have the answer and if I don't have an answer then I learn about it. I can't find a reason why I feel like this towards you though. No matter what I do or look up or read…nothing logically makes sense."

Slowly I raised my hand and covered my eyes. I was getting frustrated. "For some reason I see you…and I just…I just." I stopped, not sure what to say. "And then in the library. I see you and you look so…so damn beautiful." I silently cursed myself at this. "Why do you look so beautiful? Why is it that when I saw you cry, it tore me up inside? Why is it that when you asked my if I felt anything for you, I couldn't do anything and I lost control." I shook my head and looked at the ceiling ahead of me. "Kyouya Ootori doesn't lose control." I muttered to myself.

"But somehow when I'm around you, I do." I went on.

I thought about this for a minute, everything I was saying out loud. I was kind of glad I was saying this out loud. It was making things easier in my mind.

"Do I really like and care about you so much?" I whispered to the air.

Suddenly I felt the bed shift slightly. "You know," came Tamaki's voice. "I was just thinking the same thing."

I sat there shocked, watching him get up and join me sitting against the head board.

"I didn't know you were awake." I almost stuttered, still shocked. Had he been awake the whole time? Why hadn't I realized?

"I didn't want you to know I was awake." He answered, looking over at me. His messy blonde hair framed his face. "You would have stopped talking."

I narrowed my eyes. He was using the words I had used earlier when we were talking about him playing the piano.

What was I going to do? Should I get up and walk away or just tell him to forget it? But how could he just forget all that?

"Kyouya, I was thinking the same thing. I was wondering why I keep trying to make you happy. I know what I want, but your want's keep getting in my way."

I looked at him confused. Quickly I shook my head and started to get out of the bed.

He grabbed my wrist. "No, you are going to stay and listen. This isn't going to just disappear, no matter how much you want it to."

"You just don't get it, do you Tamaki?" I said, getting annoyed. "This isn't simple. It's not one of your little quests that you can just magically make everything good and happy."

"And why not?" Tamaki said, getting up on his knees on the bed, still holding on to my wrist.

I shook my arm out of his grasp. "Because it can't. Why are you so…so stupid!?" I said, getting angry. Why did he think he could just solve this.

"I'm not the stupid one, Kyouya." He said in a neutral tone. "You are the one trying to just run away. You always just try to stay away from anything that you can't understand." He stood up, waving his hands in the air as he spoke. When he walked around the bed and got in front of me he pushed me down to sit. "You like me. You admitted it, correct?"

I didn't say anything, just looked away.

"Answer me, Kyouya!"

Snapping my head around, I looked at him angrily. "Yes, I said that."

"See, was that so hard?" He smiled.

I quickly stood up, pushing him away. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Did me admitting that solve anything? Are we in any better of a place?"

Tamaki slowly nodded. "Yes." He said, still smiling. "Because now I know how you really feel and we can work with this."

"Work with this how?" I asked. I hated asking questions. And I hated that smirk on Tamaki's face.

"Kyouya…" He said slowly, his voice quiet. "Do you not realize that I like you too?"

Silence struck me. I felt my body go numb.

"Well I do. And now I know that you like me too."

I stood there, staring at him staring at me only a few feet away.

"Now what's supposed to happen? What is your magical plan to solve all the problems?" I said darkly.

Tamaki looked down, almost looking hurt at my words.

I walked to him, closing the gap between us. I was tired of this. I was tired of seeing him upset and tired of fighting.

Thankfully, my eyes were well adjusted to the lack of light and I could see him somewhat as I said, "Just because we can admit this, doesn't make it right."

Then I felt his lips on mine and his hands on my arms, pulling me closer to him.

My eyes shut as we shared this gentle kiss. When we pulled away I looked at him.

He spoke softly. "And who is it wrong to?" He asked, tilting his head. "We are almost adults Kyouya, and how would our family even know? Our friends are just as strange and in even stranger relationships them this." He tightened his grip on my sleeves of my shirt as he spoke. Obviously he was very set on this.

I wasn't thinking as I quickly brought our lips back together. Once again I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. He was right, damn him.

As we pulled away he smiled. "And it seems you don't mind so much, even if it is 'wrong'."

Letting out a sigh I said, "Your selfish plans always tend to give me so much trouble." That was all I could say to his little speech. And it was true. He was so damn selfish…if he just would have let this all go, then maybe we could have just moved on and made things simple.

I felt his arms slowly go from gripping my shirt, to sliding up and around my neck. And I let my hands go to his hips, holding him close to me.

I shook my head, quickly doing some thinking. I wasn't going to win this no matter what. Even if I got my way and he just dropped it, I would still feel the horrible feeling of not being close to him like I was now.

"My family can't know, Tamaki." I pointed out after a minute.

Everything about Tamaki changed and he seemed to gain some new energy. "They won't find out!" He said happily.

"And that goes for the school too." I pressed, not believing I was saying this.

He nodded excited. "I understand completely."

"We'll have to keep this secret from just about everyone."

"Of course, of course." He grinned.

It was quiet for a minute until I heard him squeal slightly and jump, wrapping his arms more around me and knocking me off balance.

I fell backwards, thankfully landing on the bed.

I couldn't believe how happy he was as he snuggled into my neck.

It made me happy to, even if so many bad things could come out of this. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen though. I just knew that Tamaki was pressed up close to me and he finally seemed happy.

"It's about time you turn back into your dramatic, happy self." I muttered, sitting up and making him get up and sit beside me on the bed.

"Well, it was your fault you know." He said shaking his head.

"My fault?" I asked.

"Yes." He said simply. "You just have to be so hard headed."

"Well excuse me. If you didn't have to be so selfish." I pointed out.

He smiled widely at this and looked at me. "But you like me. You like me the way I am. You were so upset when I wasn't being my selfish dramatic self." He laughed happily as I shook my head. "You even called me beautiful!" He remember, thrilled.

Very quickly I stood up and pushed him into the bed, leaning over him. "You shouldn't be gloating, you know." I said evilly. "As I recall, I have many things on you."

"L-like what?" He stuttered, obviously not expecting that I was going to be on top of him so suddenly.

"Like how you moan so loud, that even the twins heard you. And how you were practically begging me to touch you." I got right up close to his ear, breathing on it. "And how excited you get with certain touches." I teased, slowly licking his earlobe into my mouth.

* * *

And STOP! I know, I know, I'm evil.

Next chapter is going to be the last. And a lemon and a plan of how they are going to pull this new relationship will be told.

Honestly, I'm not to happy with this chapter. I feel I could have written it better and that it was rushed and that the characters were OOC. But I was trying to hurry and get this out because I felt bad that I hadn't written. Review and let me know if you liked it or if I should just re-write the whole thing. I promise I won't get to upset if you don't like it so much. But if you do, let me know. The next chapter will be better, promise.

Also would you like the lemon to be in Tamaki's POV or third person? Just wondering.

-Zander


	5. The Effect

**Disclaimer**: I do not own…

**Note: **_Last chapter!_

_I want to thank all of you! Anyone who reviewed, favorited, or even just read. All of you are amazing._

_And I wrote it in third person. For those of you who were looking forward to a Tamaki POV lemon, in one one-shot (or more if the result is good) I will have one. So look forward to that!_

(Now that I think about it, my writing is kind of choppy -frowns- But it's just how it works in my mind. Sorry...)

_I hope you enjoyed it so far, and here is the last chapter of 'But This Time'!_

* * *

Tamaki closed his eyes tightly and whimpered as he felt Kyouya nibble on his ear. "Kyouya…." The blonde whined and began to turn slightly pink, moving his head to the side to try and get the other to stop.

Kyouya, leaning over the other on his hands, did stop but laughed softly at the reaction he had gotten.

Very slowly, Tamaki grabbed on to the dark haired boy's shirt, gripping it tightly. "You…you aren't joking about any of this…are you?" He asked as he looked up at the other.

Kyouya rolled his eyes and leaned down, his lips quickly, but gently, touching the others.

When they pulled away from this chaste kiss, Kyouya asked, "When have I ever joked about anything important?" He raised his eyebrows as he looked down at Tamaki.

Laughing quietly, Tamaki raised his hands and took off the others glasses. "You should really get contacts." He stated.

"You know, not many people would be talking about contacts when they have me towered over them like this." Kyouya stated, taking his glasses from the other and leaning to put them safely on the table. When he returned over the blonde, he straddled his hips and slowly slid a hand under his shirt. "Most people would just shut up and let me do this."

At this attention, Tamaki sat up the best he could while having Kyouya on his lap. Looping his arms around the Shadow Prince's neck, the self-proclaimed Host King smiled and then kissed the other on the lips.

Kyouya was growing impatient with these gentle kisses. Very carefully, the hand under the blonde's shirt began to stroke up and down his chest. His other hand found his way to Tamaki's hip and made it so they were even closer together.

A gasp was taken from Tamaki, and Kyouya took this opportunity to send his own tongue into the others open mouth.

Tamaki let his tongue meet the others. Only this morning he had been afraid what would happen between them and even afraid that he would never see this side of Kyouya again. But yet here they were.

But the blonde needed more.

Careful not to break any contact, Tamaki moved his hands to the front of Kyouya's shirt and began to unbutton it.

His hands were shaking.

Pulling away from their kiss, the dark haired teen eyed the other. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, letting his hand go to Tamaki's back, though remaining under his shirt.

Giving a Princely smile, Tamaki shook his head.

Kyouya knew what he was thinking though. "But this time it will be different afterward." Kyouya muttered.

Unbuttoning one button and working on the second, Tamaki nodded. "I know." He said softly as he unbuttoned the second button. "I trust you." He added, looking up at Kyouya through his eyelashes.

Grinning, Kyouya leaned forward, knocking Tamaki back into the bed. He brought both of his hands to the blonde's sides, making his shirt ride up. All the while he began to kiss and bite at Tamaki's neck.

After getting over the shock of Kyouya's sudden attack, Tamaki went back to work unbuttoning the others black shirt. "What has got y-you-" Tamaki froze in the middle of his sentence to let a small moan be heard as Kyouya bit into sensitive skin. "so horny?" He finished, unbuttoning the last button.

Kyouya only pulled away to take off his shirt, answer by saying, "You", and then began to pull up on the blonde's blue pajama shirt.

Now both boys hands traveled up and down each other's chest before Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyouya and pulled him farther onto him so their chests were pressed together. Lips were brought back together and Tamaki curled his fingers into the others dark hair as he felt Kyouya bite at his lower lip roughly. The kiss became very heated as both boys took the time to learn the others mouth. But then Tamaki felt a hand on his upper leg, traveling over to his growing erection.

Another whimper was made through their kiss and this whimper turned into a moan as Kyouya rubbed Tamaki through his pajama pants.

Tamaki made the kiss grow even more as he tilted his hips slightly towards the Shadow Prince's hand.

The hand in Kyouya's hair tightened and he felt the slight shift of Tamaki's hips. He responded by rubbing the clothed hardness faster and with more pressure.

He loved the sounds Tamaki made. He loved the hitch of his breath, the way he'd push his hips and chest closer to his own, even the way he had a tight and slightly painful grip on his hair.

And the way Tamaki slowly slid his other hand down to meet the hand that was stroking him

Tamaki pulled at Kyouya's hand. The Shadow Prince let the other pull his hand away and to the side of the blonde's head. Never breaking their kiss, both let their hands rest there on the mattress. Both slowly entwined their fingers.

Suddenly Kyouya thrust his hips into the one under him, letting out a heavy gasp of air.

A deep moan came out of Tamaki, who wasn't expecting that.

Kyouya began to kiss at the blonde's chin and upper neck as he crashed their hips together again.

But this time Tamaki's met him in the middle.

The blonde tightened his grip on Kyouya's hand as both boys let out shaky moans.

"Please…" whispered Tamaki, not sure what he was asking.

After giving a quick and tight squeeze to Tamaki's hand, Kyouya removed it and brought it to the waist band of the blonde's pajama bottoms.

Leaning on his elbow so he wouldn't completely crush the other, Kyouya began to pull down on the pants.

Tamaki closed his eyes as the dark-haired teen leaned up again to fully pull off his pants and boxers.

It was silent and still for a moment.

But them Tamaki's eyes opened wide and he hissed in a breath of air as a finger trailed from the base to the tip of his erection.

The blonde began to grow pink as he looked up at Kyouya who was eyeing his whole body. He was about to say something, but soon he felt Kyouya's hand around him.

"O-oh Kyouya." He moaned, his body involuntarily thrusting upwards into the hand.

Tamaki brought his own hands to the others pants, trying to unbutton his jeans. But that was difficult work when Kyouya began to jerk and rub at his now fully erect member.

In between moans and gasps for breaths, Tamaki finally got Kyouya's pants unbuttoned and zipped. He pulled them down rather roughly and the other understood and helped take them off.

Deciding against thinking, both teens fell into lust and grabbed at any and every part of the other once all clothing was gone.

Both sent messy kisses and touched and groped, letting sounds of satisfaction be the communication.

Once they were satisfied with touching all parts of the other's body, Tamaki put one hand around Kyouya's back and one wrapped around his neck as they kissed passionately.

As they pulled away from the kiss, Tamaki smiled happily as he looked up at Kyouya. Slowly he leaned up and pecked Kyouya on the lips. When he pulled away this time, he slowly bent his legs at the knees and pressed them against the outsides of Kyouya's, blushing lightly.

Kyouya grinned and rubbed Tamaki's sides in comfort. It stunned him how the blonde could be cute and hot all at the same time. The Shadow Prince let his mouth reconnect with Tamaki's, sucking on his bottom lip as he let his hands guide down past the blonde's hips and to his upper legs.

When Tamaki opened his mouth, Kyouya bit lightly on his lip and then began to slide his tongue into his mouth. As he licked at the other's tongue, he slid his hand to the other's entrance and slid in one finger.

He felt Tamaki shift slightly, but their kiss didn't break.

When he inserted two fingers he felt the hand that was on his back go to grab at his shoulder and a small whine from Tamaki.

The hand that wasn't stretching Tamaki was going to Tamaki's lower back, lifting the other slightly. He rubbed him comfortingly again as he began to curve his fingers.

Tamaki's hips suddenly bucked up and broke their kiss, "Ah! K-Kyouya …do that again…" He begged, his right hand getting buried in Kyouya's hair.

Kyouya did as was told and curved his fingers, the tips of his fingers rubbing against the wall of Tamaki.

"Oh yes!" Tamaki shook, breathing deeply. His face was flushed and his eyes were closed lightly as he caught his breath. "I don't know what you did...but it was wonderful." Tamaki whispered as he opened his eyes and looked up at Kyouya who was smirking.

"Good." Kyouya said simply, sliding in a third finger.

At the third finger, Tamaki dug his nails into Kyouya's left shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" Kyouya asked curious and a little worried.

Tamaki bit his lower lip and shook his head. "Just for a second. It's just…uncomfortable." He admitted.

"Should we stop?" Kyouya asked. He didn't want to stop, but if Tamaki didn't like this then he wouldn't do anything.

Thankfully Tamaki shook his head slowly. "No…I-I want this too." He mumbled.

At this Kyouya leaned down and kissed the top of the blonde's forehead. "Good to hear." He whispered.

Tamaki was about to say something until those three fingers in him began to curve and hit that spot again. "Ohh Kyouyaaa." Tamaki moaned, pushing himself against Kyouya's fingers. At the same time he pulled the hand out of Kyouya's hair and reached down to grab a hold of Kyouya's erection.

At this Kyouya shut his eyes and let out a soft moan. He pulled his fingers out from inside of Tamaki slightly before sliding them back in quickly.

Letting in a gasp of breath, Tamaki began to pump at Kyouya's length which was beginning to spill pre-cum.

Soon after, Kyouya removed his fingers. Tamaki whined at the empty feeling, but Kyouya kissed him gently before taking Tamaki's hand away from him and beginning to lean forward to get himself closer to the blonde's entrance.

Tamaki bit his lower lip as he felt Kyouya's length press against him. "G-go on." He whispered.

His eyes shut tight and he held his breath as he felt Kyouya push into him, wet with the pre-cum that was on him. A small uncomfortable sound came out of Tamaki as he held his eyes closed tightly. He would try to not cry out. It hurt, but hadn't he done this last night? Didn't the pleasure afterwards make this all worth it.

Kyouya kept going until he was completely inside Tamaki. He took long, deep breaths as he tried to stay still . "God, Tamaki…" He breathed. "So tight. So hot."

Tamaki opened his eyes and looked up at the ecstasy on his dark haired lover. The painful feeling was fading and he began to push against him.

This was to much for Kyouya who began to pull out and then thrust quickly back in. Both boys moaned. Tamaki began to wrap his arms around Kyouya's neck.

Kyouya did the same thing again, instead this time pullimg out even farther.

"Mmm…more." Tamaki moaned.

The Shadow Prince didn't need to be told. He repeated, gaining speed and ramming in even harder each time.

And each time Tamaki would tilt his hips to meet Kyouya and get even more of him inside.

Kyouya pushed inside and then bent down to give a peck to Tamaki before pulling all the way out and slamming back in.

"O-ohh!" Tamaki moaned and it was obvious to Kyouya that he had hit that 'special place' again.

When he pulled out he tried to aim for that place again.

Tamaki dropped his head back again, clinging to Kyouya's shoulders. "Kyouya…I'm…going to…soon…" He said, not able to form the full sentence.

Kyouya just nodded, for he was feeling the fire in his lower region as well as he thrust in.

With one hand he reached for Tamaki's abandoned member and began to pump him roughly and quickly, earning moans and whimpers from Tamaki who was beginning to shake slightly.

Kyouya let out a moan as he thrust in quick and far. He was just reaching his orgasm when he felt Tamaki's inner walls tighten around him and the blonde's cum fill into his hand.

The sudden tightness only encouraged his orgasm as he released inside of Tamaki.

When the thrill began to subside and their bodies stopped shaking, Kyouya landed on top of Tamaki.

Both boys just laid their for a minute, thinking about what had just happened.

Tamaki began to get worried. Would Kyouya flip out and deny everything again?

Before he could ask, Kyouya spoke up.

"You don't have to worry Tamaki."

Tamaki's eyes flashed open to see Kyouya looking at him. Was he reading his mind!?

Kyouya rolled off Tamaki and sat up in the bed. "I know you were getting worried. You had this look on your face like you were about to get dramatic." Kyouya sighed, more exhausted then anything as he reached for his shirt on the ground. Once he had it, he wiped off his cum covered hand and then passed it to Takami so he could clean himself off.

Tamaki took the shirt rather embarrassed and began to clean off.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Kyouya asked.

Tamaki looked up at him. The covers were around his hips as he sat up, his hair a mess, and no glasses on. He looked like a whole other person. But Tamaki knew that was still his Kyouya.

Slowly Tamaki shook his head. "No…I just want to lay down." He muttered.

They both stared at each other until Tamaki held his arms out, obviously wanting a hug.

Kyouya laughed at him and rolled his eyes. But he didn't decline. Instead he leaned back against the pillows and pulled Tamaki into a hug.

He held him there for a minute before pulling away and looking at him for a minute. He was about to debate weather he should kiss him or not, but he figured they had just gotten done doing -that- so what harm could a kiss do?

He reached up to cup Tamaki's face and pulled him to his lips, giving him a gentle kiss after all the craziness that had just happened.

When they pulled away Tamaki smiled up at Kyouya and then hugged him again and rested his head on the other's shoulder.

Kyouya shook his head lightly and chuckled as he got more comfortable in the bed, pulling the covers up to cover him and the blonde more.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki asked quietly. He began to idly run his finger over Kyouya's chest.

"Hmm?" Kyouya asked, his eyes closed as he held Tamaki.

"I was just wondering…" Tamaki began. He leaned up and looked at Kyouya's face. It was so dark, but their eyes had adjusted well now. He could see the features of the dark haired boy. The way his hair fell onto his forehead. The way his eyes were closed lightly. "Is this really okay? I mean, you don't mind. I know you are risking a lot if any one finds out…"

At this, Kyouya opened his eyes and turned to look at Tamaki who looked like he was getting worried again.

Kyouya shook his head and sighed, laying his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes. "Are you becoming less selfish on my account?" Kyouya asked, half shocked and half teasingly. He rolled his eyes at Tamaki's 'hurt' look at this. "You don't have to worry. I told you I don't mind. And yes, I may be risking a lot but I don't intend on anyone finding out."

"Um, you do know that the rest of our Host's are going to know, right?" Tamaki asked. "They already suspect something and when they see us being perfectly fine again they are going to just guess."

"Plus they probably heard you again." Kyouya teased. He opened his eyes and smiled one of his rare smiles. "Yes, Tamaki, I know they will know. And I don't mind. They have no effect on anything at all unless they let someone else know, which they won't." He sighed. "I told you this time would be different. You already know how I feel, so it's not like I can do anything about that. And as long as it doesn't get out, then everyone's happy. " He got quiet for a minute before thinking. "Plus, this could work for the Host Club's advancement. I was thinking, we could make even more money and get more attention if they think there may be some secret relationship between us. The girls will go crazy but not know anything for certain. And they won't have any hard evidence about anything."

Tamaki began to pout. "When did you come up with all that? While we were having-"

"No." Kyouya interupted with a sigh. "I just thought about it. But I'll need to work out details and everything later on. For now can we just sleep?"

Tamaki smiled happily. "Of course." He said simply as he squirmed to snuggle up into his shoulder again.

They were both still for a minute and then he felt Kyouya move slightly.

Next thing he knew, Kyouya was tilting his head and Tamaki felt a soft peck to his lips, making him smile.

"Good night, Tamaki." Kyouya said quietly before laying back down on the pillow.

"Good night." Tamaki replied happily, closing his eyes as he leaned on the other's shoulder.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. I was actually going to make this chapter longer, but I couldn't find a better stopping period. But just for your information, there maaaay be a bonus chapter in the future...

Drop me a review and tell me what you think. What was your favorite part? What was the best described part? What was the worst part? What could I work on to make my writing better? Have an idea for a one-shot of these two? What about an idea for Hikaru/Kaoru?

Keep an eye on my profile. I have new fics I'm planning. Of course I'll write more one-shots for Ouran, as I said. But I'm also going to be working on other anime's and manga's. So keep checking back!

Thanks again. Love you all!

-Zander


End file.
